


Road Kill

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Castle
Genre: Character of Color, Drabble Set, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-29
Updated: 2009-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-02 11:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: balance</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road Kill

Despite Esposito knowing _exactly_ where Ryan got his red couch from, and having an aversion to cheap knock offs and castaways from the streets, he still went over to Ryan's apartment and sat down. Ryan never commented on it, but when he returned from the kitchen with a shit eating grin on his face as he handed Esposito a cold beer bottle, he knew Ryan was thinking it.

So what if the couch came from the streets and who knows what was on it before Ryan rescued it? He loved the couch and the fun times they had on it.

***

As Ryan sat down next to him with that same shit eating grin, Esposito kissed him to wipe it off his face. "Got something to say?" he asked with an edge to his voice.

Ryan only grinned wider and returned the kiss. "Nope. Just waiting for you to stop messing around so we can play Madden. Unless you want to make out on the couch? Sound better?"

The street corner where Ryan found the couch flashed before Esposito's eyes and he fought a shudder. "Sounds great."

"Liar. Come on, twenty bucks says I'm gonna kick your ass."

"Oh, you're on."

***

They somehow managed to stretch out on the couch together with limbs entangled. Their controllers were forgotten somewhere on the coffee table as they slowly made out. Ryan pulled back, his lips red and kiss swollen as he pressed his forehead against Esposito's. "So is this how you're going to get out of losing from now on? Because I like your idea."

Esposito snorted. "Whatever, I was going to win that last match. I just didn't want you crying after I whooped your ass. See how much I love you with all my sacrificing?"

"Of course." They returned to kissing.


End file.
